A Love Potion Isn't the Answer to Everything
by LolGizzmo55
Summary: Gender-bender! Mir (Mira) wants to help out poor Luigi (Lucy) and Nashi (Natsu)… So he decides that one of Julio's (Juvia) love potions will definitely help them! Though Laze (Lisanna) seems to have gotten the drinks mixed up… Now Laxa (Laxus) seems to be interested in Mir! Or, were those feelings there in the first place?


**AN: Ok, so ObeliskX wanted to have me do a fic about a gender-bender with Miraxus… Hehehe… And he gave me the idea of a love potion situation… This is gonna be awesome folks… Maybe… (Also, I just have to include some Bixanna as well! This is almost too good to be true!)**

 **~LolGizzmo55**

"Laze! Hurry up with those drinks already! We have people waiting!" Mir shouted across the guild at his younger brother. It was a pretty busy night, and they seemed to be short on a few waiters, so Mir got him to do most of the work.

"Sorry Mir! I was just talking to Bix (Bickslow)! She just wanted another round for her table!" He shouted back to him, and he saw the girl in the knight costume blush a little.

"Ugh. Alright!" Mir said as he whipped around and got another round of beers for their table and sent Laze back over to the Raijinshuu.

"Hey uh… Mir…" Luigi said as he sat down at the bar, watching him put in orders and getting them out lightning quick.

"Sorry Luigi not now… I'm kinda busy…" Mir said as he paused for a second to catch his breath.

"But… I wanted to ask you a favor. It's about Nashi." At hearing the girl's name from the boy, Mir stopped to grin a little devilishly.

"Nashi is it? Alright, I guess I can take five. What is it?" Mir said as he grabbed a dishrag from below the counter, began to clean the table, and leaned in to hear his friend better, since it was kinda loud in the guild.

"Well… She's really loud. And I was wondering if you could find some sort of spell to keep her quiet? Or make her quieter like most of the girls around here?" He said as he cringed, hearing the girl yell at him from across the guild.

Mir laughed, and then sighed. "I'm sorry man; I don't think I'm that kind of wizard. But…" He leaned in closer so that only Luigi could hear him. "I think I can help your situation my friend."

"Really? How?" Luigi said louder, and Mir shushed him.

"Come back tomorrow. I'll have the solution for you." He grinned, an idea popping into his head as he put the dishrag away and got back to work, leaving Luigi to question whether it was a good idea or not to ask Mir for a favor…

o~o~o~o (The Next Day…)

"Hey Julio!" Mir said as he saw the sad teenager walking around the guild, following Gray (Gray) like normal.

"Yes Mir? What does Julio need to do for his good friend?" The blue haired boy said as he walked over to the bar, looking at the white haired boy with a questioning face.

"Well. I know you might not like to help out Luigi…" Mir started to say, when the rain mage looked taken aback at his statement.

"Yeah! Why would Julio help Luigi!? Luigi is his love rival!" The rain mage growled.

"No, for the last time, he isn't. I want you to help me get a love potion for him." He sweat dropped.

"Oh. Mir-kun likes love rival?" Julio looked at him again with a questioning face.

"Uh… No. But I need it so then I can get them together." He pointed over to Luigi and Nashi, who were arguing… again…

"Oh! Yes! Julio will be happy to help! In fact, he has a secret recipe that has worked on people before! He will gladly share it with Mir!" He beamed, clearly happy that Mir was trying to get Luigi and Nashi together.

"Thanks Julio! I'll put these in their next order right away!" He grabbed the paper that the water mage was holding, and began to find the correct ingredients and put them together as soon as he said goodbye.

o~o~o~o

"Here you go, Laze. Now, be sure to get these two to Luigi and Nashi, and the other two to Laxa and Bix. Got it?" Mir said after he finished the love potion recipe and put the two with the potion and two without on the serving tray, because he knew that Laze was smart enough to not get the two mixed up. At least, he hoped…

"Yeah. Whatever." The younger of the two said, and took the four drinks over to the two arguing still about something that sounded to the Take Over mages like another job.

"Nashi, I said, lets take this one because then when we split it, I'll be able to pay my rent!" Luigi yelled at the pinknette.

"But me and Happy want to do this one because it looks like fun! Ain't that right Happy?" Nashi yelled at the blond boy, who then growled.

"Aye sir!" The cat said, barely missing a swing from Luigi, as he was mad that she would actually agree with someone so stupid.

"You two are so stupid! Don't you know that life doesn't work that way?! You have to take the jobs that will be able to pay for things! Not the ones that are fun!" He growled again, staring at the girl and her cat.

"But what if I found one that is fun _and_ pays for your rent?" The Fire Dragon Slayer grinned at the mad Celestial Spirit mage.

"I guess that'll be ok…" He huffed, and sat back down in his chair, while Nashi and Happy ran off to look for one that would suit their needs, just as Laze came over with the drinks.

"Here you go." The white haired boy said as he placed down two of the four drinks on the table in front of the boy, who grinned, grabbed one, and took a swig of the drink.

"Thanks. I really needed this. Nashi and Happy are so hard to handle sometimes." The blond said after his drink.

"No problem. Yeah, they were like that even before you got here. It was fun when they had no clue about anything. Actually, they were worse when we were little, now that I think about it. Enjoy!" He grinned as he slipped away, watching Nashi and the blue Exceed came back to the table, and the girl took a swig of her drink, trying to challenge the boy to a contest.

Next, he walked over to the two girls who were talking about… Well, they weren't even talking to each other. Laxa was talking to Freda (Freed) and Bix, as soon as she saw the boy coming over, got up and ran over to him, bouncing with excitement.

"Hey Laze! Wow, are those for me? Thanks a lot!" She grinned as she grabbed one, and chugged it down while going back over to her boss.

"Uh… Sure. Yeah. Whatever… Here you go, Laxa." He put the other drink in front of the blond girl, who grabbed the drink, and looked passed Laze to look at Mir suspiciously.

"I didn't order one though." She said as she took a sip. Bix had stopped chugging for a minute to look at Laze with her red eyes.

"Well, Mir said to hand one to you guys. So I did my job." Laze shrugged and walked back to the bar, all the while the girls either stared at him or passed him.

"Yeah, about that… I had ordered the drinks for us. Apparently they forgot about me. I'll go up and get one…" Freda growled and got up to follow Laze, at which Bix grabbed her hand.

"Wait! I'll get it for you!" Bix grinned as she got up to go and follow the white haired boy back to the bar.

"Wha…? Ok then. Thank you!" The green haired girl yelled after the black and blue haired one.

"Hey! Laze wait up!" Bix said as she caught up to the boy.

"Yeah… Oh!" He said as she hugged him, which made him flush. "Uh… Thank you?" He said as she looked up at him with sparkling red eyes.

"I just thought you'd like a hug. You looked like you needed one. And I was wondering if after work you'd like to go and spy on your sister and Evan (Evergreen)." She said as she blushed, which she never did, even with her visor on which hid her face.

"Uh… Sure. But I have to go back to work, ok? I'll see you later." Laze said as he shrugged her out of the hug, and she looked broken hearted at the boy as he walked away, and so she slumped back down at her seat at the table.

"Hey, Bix? You ok?" Freda asked, seeing her friend in distress.

"Yeah. I guess. I mean, how could he like someone like me anyway?" She whispered as she looked back at Laze with sad eyes, and Freda looked at her with a shocked expression.

"L-Like?! Bix, what are you talking about?! And hey, you were supposed to get my drink!" The green haired girl yelled at the other sulking one.

"Oops! Sorry!" Bix said as she got back up and ran over to the bar, stumbling over chairs and tables while looking at Laze through her visor.

"Is Bix acting… more strange then normal today, Laxa?" Freda asked as she stopped watching the crazy girl and looked back at her boss.

"Hmmm? I guess… Have you noticed how good looking Mir is?" Laxa said dreamily, and then, surprised at her actions, clamped a hand over her mouth.

"W-What?" Freda asked, looking at her boss with worry.

"N-Nothing…" Laxa said as she slumped down in her seat with a red face, still taking a peak at the happy teenager working the bar.

o~o~o~o (At Closing Time…)

"So, Laze… How are Luigi and Nashi doing?" Mir winked at his younger brother, who looked up from wiping a table close by down.

"Uh… Acting as they normally do. But, I think they went out on a job. Why?" Laze asked, clearly confused at his brother's question.

"Good. I think they need some alone time." He grinned evilly, and his brother shivered.

"Did you do something to their drinks?" He asked, looking out the guild doors, wondering what his old friend and his new one were doing.

"Maybe… It was an experiment. Julio made me a recipe for a love potion and I put it in their drinks." He said, still grinning.

"You know…" Laze said, leaning back over to look at his still grinning brother. "That a love potion isn't the answer to everything, right?"

"Bah! You're just jealous of my amazing matchmaking skills!" Mir said as he snapped at the younger teenager.

"Uh huh… Sure… Anyway, me and Bix are going to go and spy on Elf-nee (Elfman) and Evan. Am I done here?" Laze said as he waved at Bix, and she seemed to squeal with excitement when she came over, wrapping her arm around his own, a little too happy it seemed… Then again, she was a little crazy in the head, with friends that were tiki dolls.

"Go ahead and have fun. I'll be here to wrap up." Mir said as he saw the two leave. Maybe it wouldn't be a bad idea to get them together either…

"H-Hi." A voice said as he turned around to grab a dishrag to wipe the table, and whirled back around to see Laxa sitting on one of the barstools, looking down at the bar and tracing her finger on the grain.

"Hi Laxa. Whatcha need?" Mir said smiling, and she flushed, which also never happened to her.

"Just wanted some time to talk…" She said, and he looked at her with confusion. They did occasionally talk, but it was only like once a year or so. But he still wiped the table and looked at her with curious eyes.

"Go ahead."

"I think I like you." She whispered, and he spilled a mug full of beer (for himself for later when his job was done) all over the bar, and she scooted back and fell over off her stool, falling on her butt.

"W-What?" He said, and the Lightning Dragon Slayer flushed an even deeper shade of red as she stood up and grabbed her stool, setting it back up and sitting back down on it as Mir looked at her with a shocked expression.

"Just a thought I had today. I mean, you are really nice to me, and nice looking now that I mention it aloud. So I think I like you." She mumbled as she got up and walked out the guild doors, Mir still looking after her with a shocked expression.

"Oi! Mir, are ya gonna clean this up so that you can get me another drink?" Con (Cana) asked drunkenly, and Mir scowled as he got a different dishrag (since the one he was using was soaked) and began to clean up the mess.

o~o~o~o (The Next Day…)

"Hey Luigi! How was yesterday?" Mir grinned as he saw the tired teen walk in and sat down at the bar.

"Good I guess. Mavis, she will never shut up! Oh! Sorry, we were kinda busy yesterday doing a job… So do you have the solution for me yet?" The Celestial Spirit mage asked as Mir smiled sweetly at the boy.

"No, I'm sorry my fine friend. Wait, did you say 'she will never shut up'?" Mir asked.

"Yeah. Why?" He asked back.

"Uh… No reason… Just a question, do you feel any different then yesterday? Maybe happier or in love with Nashi…?" Mir asked, and Luigi looked at him with a shocked look.

"No… I just feel more tired. Why?" He asked, not hearing the last part of the white haired boy's question, since he whispered it.

"No reason… Have a good day!" Mir said as he moved to pretend to grab another glass to clean, and Luigi looked at him for a second before getting up and walking away.

"Hello Mir! Did Julio's love potion work?" The rainy boy asked, and Mir turned around and put his hands on said rainy boy's shoulders.

"How could it not work?! Does it take a while or something?! Like a day or two?" He shook the teen, clearly worried for his plan.

"No. It should work immediately. Why? Did it not work on Nashi and Luigi?" He asked as Mir went back to cleaning a glass for real this time.

"No. I guess it wasn't effective… Sorry Julio." Mir said glumly.

"Well, that's interesting. Because I used it on Gray. Boy did Julio and her have a good time last night." He grinned as Mir looked at him with an incredulous look.

"Then that means… Oh no! LAZE!" Mir said, anger rushing through his system, which, if you were close to him, like Julio, you tend to take a few steps back…

"Yea-Oh sh*t…" Laze looked at his brother in terror, while Bix was sitting with him with hearts in her unseen eyes, her dolls floating around the both of them chatting happily.

"Come here for a minute, please." Mir said with his fists down at his sides, but a happy smile on his face.

Laze walked over and looked at his brother in utter horror as he was dragged into the closet behind the bar, and he knew he was about to get a beat down.

"Remember how yesterday I told you to pay attention to who you give the orders to? To make sure they got the right one?" Mir said as he shut the door with one hand, and pinched his thumb and forefinger on the bridge of his nose and sighed.

"Yeah. Well, they were the same order anyway, right? Right…?" Laze said as he watched his brother slump down on an overturned bucket, his face in his hands.

"And remember how I said I put a love potion in Luigi's and Nashi's drinks? And what exactly did you and Bix do last night hmm?" He asked him, lifting his hands up to glare at his less intelligent brother while said brother pondered for a minute.

"…Nothing…" Laze said, looking at the ground, his face flushing red.

"Nothing my ass! You didn't get home until late!" Mir snapped.

"Yeah but how late?" The red faced boy grinned, looking at his brother.

"You didn't get home till five. AM. Now to my point." Mir said, standing up, looking down at his slightly shorter brother, who looked down.

"What's your poi-Oh! Oh Mavis…" He looked back up at him in shock and anger.

"Yeah. Oh. Ugh… Honestly…" Mir said as he opened the closet door back up and got back to work, while the younger Take Over mage slumped in the closet, his still shocked face on said face.

o~o~o~o (Later, At Closing Time…)

"Hey Laxa, can I talk to you for a minute?" Mir said as he saw the girl walk over to him.

"I was already going to do so. What's up?" She said as she sat down at the same bar stool as yesterday.

"Well… I'd like to apologize for yesterday… Laze had gotten yours and Bix's drinks mixed up with Luigi's and Nashi's. I was trying to get them together with a love potion and you and Bix got it instead." Mir said, looking at the confused Slayer.

"It wouldn't have worked anyway." Laxa spoke after a few seconds.

"W-What?" Mir asked a little confused.

"Ya see." Laxa said, leaning closer. "Love potions don't work on Dragon Slayers. So what I said yesterday was really true, ya idiot." She said as she planted a kiss on his lips, which were slightly open, and she got up and walked to the guild doors, turning back and grinning slightly back at him.

"O-Oh. Wait for me then!" Mir said as he finished up and ran over to her, and they walked out the guild doors, going off to do what the other's needed a love potion to do.

o~o~o~o

 **AN: Did ya like it? I hope you did, especially you, ObeliskX! Tell me whatcha think ok? Kyahaha! This was really fun to do, especially when I like the couple myself!**

 **~LolGizzmo55 signs off!**


End file.
